one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roberto Edward O. Speedwagon vs. Amy Rose
Description Edit 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who Would win In a Fight Between REO Speedwagon From Jojo's bizarre adventure and Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog? Prelude Edit One Minute Melee Where all the Fights are Settled in 60 Seconds! Two Fighters! No Research!! 60 Seconds... Melee!!! Go! Fight Edit Amy Rose Is walking down an Alley way in a town until she hears something spinning... a hat?! Her Piko-Piko hammer smashes it off course landing in the hand in the shadow "I Know it's not Polite for me to say this" The Figure says in a High pitched voice "But you've come to the wrong Neighborhood Mother-Trucker!" The puts his hat back on his head "Yeah, Right Bring it ''' on" says a frustrated Amy Rose who was about to go on her "Date" with Sonic "I can take you on!" he replies in anger "Nyo-ho-ho!" Laughs Speedwagon "Good Show, Jolly good show!" the battle had begun.' Who will get out of this one? '''Fight!' 60 Amy Threw her hammer at Speedwagon but, Speedwagon used his sledgehammer and spun it seven times to to get enough friction to throw the hammer back at Rose Amy just grabbed it back as she was in a bad mood. 50 Amy charged at her opponent and slammed her hammer at the attacker but all that remained was a dotted-outline of Speedwagon but she knew he was coming so she picked up her hammer and slammed it into Speedwagon sending him flying into a wall. 40 Amy knocked Speedwagon off the wall with her hammer and spun him in the air with a Shoryuken-like uppercut with her mallet and then slammed Speedwagon back to earth with two meteor smash like moves. Speedwagon kept standing from all that punishment. 30 Amy started to kick Speedwagon and Speedwagon retaliated it with punching the two seemed to be interlocked in a alley-way of hurt until Amy spin-dashed and knocked Speedwagon out of the alley-way into a fruit stand. "Ow..." Said speedwagon. 20 Amy ran toward Speedwagon this time a Piko-Piko hammer twice as large and was about to crush him with It. As she was charging up her ultimate attack Speedwagon spoke out: "Street Rule 1. 'Always look Behind you..'" Amy now realized that Speedwagon's hat was gone and as she turned around she got a kick to the back and a bladed hat to the head. 10 Speedwagon's hat placed itself on his head again and started punching and kicking Amy to a wall. 5 His bladed hat Hit Amy twice. 4 One more Kick to the wall 3 Then Speedwagon started to spin his hammer around once... 2 Twice... 1 And Slammed Amy Over some over part of the town. KO! Amy: "Sonic!" Speedwagon tips his hat in relief. "Good Show..." "Jolly good show...." And he walked away. Results... This Melee's winner is.. Speedwagon Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ArachnoGia